


The Wrong Brother

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots SK [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Kagome decidedly felt both scorned and furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Brother

Kagome’s seething fury had not waned in the forty minutes it took to get to the remote house from the train station. Rather, the long walk had only fuelled her anger.

“That cheating  _swine_ ,” she huffed under her breath, her hands tightly clenched to fists. She could finally see the house up ahead, at the end of the road. She picked up her pace.

“You’ve got a hell to pay, you damn bastard,” she promised in righteous outrage, stomping purposefully up to the house.

The gate was closed, which did not surprise her. Kagome violently jabbed the buzzer and levelled a deadly glare right at the security camera.

“Open the damn door, Inuyasha!” she called venomously into the intercom.

They had gone on a couple of dates and though he had been a little rough around the edges, he had also been funny and confident and they had had good time together. She had been disappointed and confused, when after their third date and first kiss, he hadn’t called her for over a week. That is, until her friend Sango had kindly informed her that she had found his profile on Facebook, according to which he had a  _fiancée_  called Kikyo.

Kagome had not taken that well. Being lied to, used and betrayed like that, had made her temper flare more gloriously than ever before.

She had tried calling Inuyasha, but when he didn’t answer or return any of her calls, she had found herself on the train over to his house, fuming and ready to give him an earful and tell her what exactly she thought of him.

And here she was.

She waited for full three minutes, her rage growing with each passing second, never lifting her finger from the buzzer, until she finally snapped.

“I know you’re in there, Inuyasha!” she shrieked into the intercom. She kicked the ornate iron gate for good measure. “Let me in, you asshole!”

She received no answer but a ringing silence, and infuriated, started to press the buzzer repeatedly in a violent staccato. She levelled her blazing blue eyes at the security camera.

“You can’t hide in there forever, you bloody coward!” she hissed through her gritted teeth. “And I’m not going anywhere until we talk! And when I say we talk, I mean that I’m going to yell myself hoarse at you, and you’re going to sit there and listen, and after all that, maybe,  _maybe_  I’ll let you explain what the hell deluded you into thinking that leading women on was a good idea!”

Finally, with a mechanic  _whirr_ , the gate opened and Kagome started up the driveway. She had almost reached the door when it opened to reveal a tall man whose resentful golden glare bore right into her. His silver hair was sticking out in a way that implied he had just got up from bed, a notion supported by the fact that he was wearing a tank top, pyjama pants, and an irritated scowl.

Kagome halted, so baffled by the turn of events that the roaring blaze of her temper instantly flickered out, and she blurted out the first thing her fuddled brain could process.

“You’re not Inuyasha.”

“I’m glad we have that established,” he rumbled in a deep voice, laced with ire.

“Is.. Is Inuyasha here?” she asked, her voice faltering in hesitation. She couldn’t have gone to the wrong house, could she? She could be a right klutz sometimes, but this  _was_  the house Inuyasha had brought her for their third and final date, wasn’t it?

“No, I called him three days ago to let him know I was coming back so I assume he went back home as I no longer needed him to house-sit.”

And finally getting that missing clue to the puzzle, Kagome blushed furiously, her stomach sinking with the heaviness of her utter humiliation.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry! Did I wake you up? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bother you, I swear. I’m sorry for shouting at your intercom, I’m sorry! I don’t know why I even came here, I mean I just got so  _mad_  and I wanted to confront him but he didn’t pick up the damn phone and before I even realised what I was doing I was on the train and I just wanted to give him a piece of my mind but I never meant to cause such a scene, I’m so so – “

“Any enemy of my half-wit half-brother is a friend of mine,” the man spoke, cutting into her hysterical babble. His stance had relaxed somewhat, the corner of his lip twitching slightly.

Kagome blushed even brighter and lowered her head.  


“I’m sorry. I’ll be off.” she turned around, shoulders slumped.

“Or since you have woken me up anyway, you could come in and make up for it by telling me what my idiotic half-sibling has done this time.”

Kagome bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder. The man was smiling now, though it was neither a happy nor a friendly smile, but a smirk; a curious expression of half-amusement, half-cockiness. She felt intrigued, and there was also a nagging sensation that the man seemed familiar, that she thought she recognised his voice, even though she was quite sure they had never met.

“Please,” he prompted, and compelled, she took a step forward.

“Hi,” she breathed, feeling rather silly. “I’m Higurashi Kagome, and I promise I’m not usually a raving lunatic.”

He laughed – a dark sound that made her spine tingle.

“Nice to meet you, Kagome,” he replied, the smirk growing more prominent. “I’m Nishida Sesshoumaru.”

For a second time, it all suddenly clicked. As she stepped into the house, Kagome felt both dizzy and doubly humiliated that the recipient of her spectacular tirade had been a well-known actor.

“I’m sorry,” she blurted again.

“I think that’s quite enough apologising,” he said, closing the door behind her.


End file.
